


Brat

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brat, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, bratplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Baekhyun is the petty, irritable, possessive, bratty boyfriend of famous guitarist Chanyeol, and he doesn't let the fangirls forget it.





	Brat

He hated how they looked at him. Hated how they swooned and cheered for him. Hated how they openly lusted over him. Sometimes they would even finger themselves while watching him from the darkness. They thought no one noticed, but he did. He always watched them when they looked at his boyfriend. Park Chanyeol. Sometimes he hated how blatantly sexual Chanyeol would dress for them. The sweat soaked black tank tops, the mesh shorts that showed just enough of Chanyeol’s thick bulge, the flip flops that could easily be kicked off when he got excited. Baekhyun hated that so he frowned. He frowned a lot of Chanyeol’s small concerts while wearing the oversized black t-shirt with Chanyeol’s name and insignia on it that he’d stolen after their first date. It hung by his thighs and the sleeves almost went past his elbows. It made him look almost a child in adult’s clothing but he didn’t care. He sat behind stage, glaring at the crowd for the entire set before Chanyeol would come back, sweaty and laughing, to ask him if something was wrong. Rarely would he answer and simply keep his arms crossed and scowl at his boyfriend, much to the taller’s enjoyment. When they would leave a venue, Baekhyun clung to Chanyeol’s arm with both of his own and would glare at the girls which pursued for autographs. A few had even managed to find them through security and the sight of so many girls craving the thing that Baekhyun had, it made him furious. The only time Chanyeol had ever gotten truly mad at him was when Baekhyun told one of the girls to fuck off and nearly kicked her. The thorough screaming he got when they got home left Baekhyun filled with shame and depression.

“I don’t like how they look at you!” he would whine, his eyes brimmed with fresh hot tears.

“I’m the reason they paid for the damn tickets!” Chanyeol shouted before he grasped kitchen counter and tried to calm down and control his breathing. The tears were open but Baekhyun tried to keep his voice from cracking. He didn’t want to look weak or pathetic. He wanted to look strong for his boyfriend but the anger, the true anger, always made him feel small and helpless.

“I’m sorry…” His attempts to keep his voice stoic had failed. It sounded broken. “             Please don’t be mad.”

“You just…” Chanyeol said, his voice quieter but still heavily stressed,” You have to realize that what they want isn’t what I want.”

“It hurts…”

“Baek…”

“They finger themselves at your shows and you smile at them…”

“I don’t know they do that.”

“They do!” Baekhyun yelled, his face scrunched as the tears ran down his cheeks. “They do it despite knowing I’m there. They want to steal you.”

“They don’t want that, Baek.”

“You’re bi. You might run off with them when you get tired of me. They want you to get tired of me. They want-”

“Baek!” He went silent as the echoes of Chanyeol’s powerful voice resonated off the walls. The brief moments of silence passed before Chanyeol stomped to the bathroom and he winced at the sound of the door slamming shut. More tears came as he curled up on the bed and clutched Chanyeol’s pillow to his chest. The sniffles were soon met with the white noise of the shower turning on. He craved a cigarette. He craved a joint. He craved a drink. Something. Anything to make the hurt go away. But Chanyeol didn’t like when he did that. He didn’t like when Baekhyun ran away from his problems with drugs. So he stayed there, his mind racing with all of the emotions. Jealousy, hatred, self-loathing, sorrow. It all bled together in a horrible mash of sensations. When the noises of the shower ceased, Baekhyun clutched the pillow tightly. The tears had subsided but the feelings hadn’t. He heard the door open and kept his eyes slammed shut before he felt the dipping of the mattress by his feet. “Baek…”

“No…”

“Baekkie…”

“No.” The mattress dipped as Chanyeol crawled up. The scent of Chanyeol’s freshly washed body quickly wafted into his nostrils and Baekhyun’s grip on the pillow immediately slackened. He felt Chanyeol’s fingers on his chin and eased it so they were looking at each other. Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice even the most minute details of Chanyeol’s face. From the still wet locks of hair that hung just over CHanyoel’s eyes to the gentle texture of skin on his cheeks. His eyes. Oh, his eyes. Baekhyun melted as Chanyeol leaned closer. “No…no…” he tried but when Chanyeol’s lips met his, Baekhyun drank from them eagerly. Their mouths shifted from massaging to clashing as Baekhyun’s hands wrapped tightly around Chanyeol, possessing him, as he held tight. “Not for them…not for them…”

“Not for them,” Chanyeol repeated back to him and Baekhyun whimpered as he felt Chanyeol’s hot length rubbing against his inner thigh. “If I leave you can hunt me down and make me pay.”

“I will…” Baekhyun said, no strength at all in his voice as Chanyeol began to bite his neck, leaving fresh bruises in their wake. A large hand pulled down Baekhyun’s shorts and exposed the cheeks of his ass before there was a stinging pain and a resounding slap as flesh hit flesh. Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol used his powerful arms to hitch Baekhyun up onto his lower back and reared his hand back before bringing it back flat against Baekhyun’s right ass cheek.

“You really pissed me off tonight.”

“I know.” SMACK. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.” SMACK. “Get on your stomach.” Baekhyun suddenly felt the overwhelming presence of Chanyeol gone and he opened his eyes to see Chanyeol kneeling in front of him, his length erect and seeking attention. He reached for it but Chanyeol swatted the hand away.

“I want to touch y-“

“I said get on your stomach.”

“Daddy…” SMACK. This one was on Baekhyun’s thigh and he shuddered with euphoria as the chills ran down his spine.

“Let me touch you.” SMACK. They were increasing in strength and the sting was sinking even deeper within Baekhyun’s skin. The look of shock on Chanyeol’s face when Baekhyun reached out and grabbed his aching length firmly made Baekhyun feel proud. When Chanyeol grabbed him he squealed and felt the shivers throughout his body as Chanyeol wrestled him onto his stomach and pinned him down to the mattress. The fierce spanking began and Baekhyun bit the mattress as he cried out with each new slap. He could feel the heat growing in his ass as each strike landed free and only increased the intensity of Baekhyun’s cries. He struggled against Chanyeol’s hold but he was utterly overpowered and it made him shamefully hard. More harsh slaps against the now tender flesh of his ass made Baekhyun weep, but no longer in sadness. “Oh…god…fuck…yes…” Each word was punctuated with the sound of new smack followed by a sharp yelp. When the spanking finally stopped, Baekhyun was weakly biting the now spit soaked cloth of the pillow case and he could hear Chanyeol’s heavy breathing as he massaged the abused skin with his large hands before leaning down and biting the flesh. Baekhyun let out a guttural cry as his hands raked against the tender fabric of their bedsheets. Chanyeol’s teeth held the flesh firmly and Chanyeol growled in satisfaction as Baekhyun squirmed beneath him.

“Little fucker…” he snarled before biting the other cheek with equal strength. Another cry and more scrambling from Baekhyun resulted in no more progress at freeing himself than any prior action. “You know why I keep you around?” The tone of Chanyeol’s voice was laced with lust and possession as one of his hands pushed against Bakehyun’s head. “You know why I never fuck around with the girls?”

“Why?” Baekhyun asked as best he could with his face half pressed into the mattress.

“Because none of them are as fucked up as you are.” SMACK. This time, Chanyeol didn’t remove his hand and instead spread Baekhyun’s cheeks to look at his puckering hole. As Baekhyun felt his legs being pressed up until his toes were touching the wall, he heard Chanyeol spit before something thick and long press against his hole. When Chanyeol entered him, the spit did almost nothing to help. It hurt. It hurt like hell. But it was a possessive pain that Baekhyun yearned for. He keened as Chanyeol ceased halfway and four inches in. Baekhyun looked at him when he ceased his movement.

“Cha-“

SMACK

“Use the proper fucking word.”

“Daddy!” he gasped before Chanyeol grabbed him by the waist and pinned him down. “Daddy! Please! More!”

“Shut up. I go when I want.”

“M-more!”

SMACK.

That was the final bout of reistance Baekhyun could muster. He needed more and he needed to feel it so he slackened and grabbed Chanyeol by the neck to kiss him. When their lips met, Chanyeol devoured his mouth and Baekhyun finally let him feel the submissiveness take over. The eagerness in Chanyeol for having bested Baekhyun for now was followed by Chanyeol slamming the rest of the way in. Chanyeol drank the scream from Baekhyun’s lips like sweet nectar. With barely the strength to even control his own body, Baekhyun only nodded before Chanyeol began his ferocious pace. Precum helped slick his hole and soon Baekhyun was warm with the wash of pleasure and euphoria from not only his prostate being abused but Chanyeol’s possessiveness finally showing itself.


End file.
